1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to outdoor grills. More particularly, the present invention relates to an outdoor bar-b-que grill which includes the capacity to raise and lower the tray of coals manually through a means exterior to the interior of the grill, and air flow vents to accommodate the flow of air through the grill while the coals are in the various positions.
2. General Background
In the art of outdoor grills with the use of coals to serve as the means to cook the food, it is beneficial to have the burning coals at a position to distribute heat to the food without burning the food being grilled. It is known that certain meats, such as beef and the like, require that the heat be relatively near the coals to provide the proper cooking results. However, other types of food would require that the coals be positioned a distance from the food being cooked for proper results.
It is known in the art that one may position the food being grilled at various locations from the coals. The most prominent means of accomplishing this is to allow the grill upon which the food rests to be adjustable to various heights. However, the shortcoming of this technique is that the grill, after a time, becomes very hot, and difficult to realign during the grilling procedure. Another means of adjusting the distance between the meat and the coals, is to adjust the height of the coals, themselves during the grilling process. However, one, when doing so is confronted with the similar problem of intense heat. Therefore, it would be beneficial if there was a means to reposition the food from the hot coals in such a manner in order to overcome this problem.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 633,056 Sauton French Patent 2,531,684 Jackson "Portable Barbecue" 2,541,528 McAvoy "Stove-Grill" 3,121,386 Persinger "Barbecue Assembly" 4,166,413 Meszaros "Barbecue" 3,529,583 Voges "Fire Box Adjustor For Charcoal Broiler" 3,943,837 Trkla "Dual Purpose Barbecue Grill And Rotisserie" 3,398,733 Bradley "Combination Barbecue Smoker Leap Burner" 3,151,609 Hastings, Jr. "Charcoal Cooker" ______________________________________
Other objects of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.